This invention relates to suction devices for medical purposes, and in particular to a covered suction device with a retractable, protective sheath and with a closure secured to the sheath. The closure includes a cap which is automatically closed when the sheath is deployed.
Suction devices, for aspirating fluids from the body, are well known. Such suction devices typically include an elongated suction tube which is connectable at one end to a source of suction. The other end includes a tip having one or more holes leading to the suction tube to aid in aspiration as the suction device is being used.
The problem with prior suction devices is contamination. Suction devices are typically used over a period of time, and once first used, the device is contaminated. If the device is not protected in some manner, once it has been used, if it is laid aside for later use, it can further become contaminated by ambient contaminants, and transfer those contaminants to the patient the next time that it is used. Conversely, once it has been used on a sick patient, whatever ailment that is suffered by the patient can be passed from the suction device to whatever surface upon which it might be laid between uses, leading to contamination transferred from the patient to others. It is therefore important that the suction device be protected in some manner, both to protect the patient as well as others.
In the past, protection has been by means of providing a sterile surface upon which the suction device can be placed between uses. While that generally is satisfactory for largely eliminating passage of any contaminants from the patient, with the suction device being open to the ambient surroundings between uses, it still is subject to contamination by the surroundings, with that contamination then being passed back to the patient the next time that the suction device is used.
It is therefore important to provide a suction device which is both protected from passing contaminates from the patient to other patients and the surroundings, as well as being protected from passing ambient contamination back to the patient.
The invention is directed to a suction device comprising an elongated suction tube having opposite ends. A connector is located at one end of the suction tube, and a suction tip is located at the other end of the suction tube. A retractable, protective sheath surrounds at least a portion of the suction tube, with the sheath having one end secured to the suction tube and an opposite free end. A closure is secured to the free end, with a closure having a moveable cap. An automatic cap closer is associated with the cap to appropriately close the cap over the tip.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the cap is pivotal, and the automatic cap closer comprises a manipulator for the cap. The manipulator preferably comprises a pivot wheel which extends about a pivot axis for the cap, with the cap being secured to the pivot wheel. Preferably the pivot wheel has a roughened outer surface to provide sufficient friction when the pivot wheel engages the suction tip.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the suction tip includes an enlargement which is engageable by the pivot wheel. The enlargement preferably comprises an enlarged circumference of the suction tip which is greater than the circumference of the remaining portion of the suction tube.
The preferred form of the closure comprises a cylindrical body, with the cap being pivotally attached to one side of the cylindrical body at one end of the cylindrical body. The cylindrical body has an internal dimension which closely matches the circumference of the suction tip, both to provide a sufficient seal and also engage the pivot wheel when the sheath is deployed to cover the tip.
The connector can be formed in any well-known manner to connect to a source of suction. The connector can form part of a handle which includes a suction control. The suction control can be formed to be manipulated in order to control the amount of suction at the suction tip.